muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg the Bunny
Greg the Bunny was a short-lived FOX television sitcom which aired in 2002, based on a series of puppet segments which aired on cable access and the Independent Film Channel. The series, a broad spoof of children's shows in general, with frequent references to Sesame Street in particular, focuses the often salty behind the scenes activities for the puppets ("fabricated Americans") and humans who work on Sweetknuckle Junction. In particular, the regular character Count Blah is a spoof of Count von Count. The series was revived, in a different format and with new shorts and specials, on the Independent Film Channel (2005-2006), and the spin-off Warren the Ape aired on MTV for one season in 2010. Muppet Mentions Welcome to Sweetknuckle Junction *When Alison Kaiser tells Gil Bender to fire Rochester Rabbit because he is getting old. She says they need to find the next Elmo if they want to reach younger audience. *When Count Blah first meets Greg, he thinks that he's mistaken him for Count von Count: "Look kid, I am not the guy from Sesame Street, and I don't know Big Bird!" Sock Like Me *Junction Jack tells an anti-puppet joke: "A guy walked up to Big Bird and says, 'Hey, I know a great puppet joke,' and Big Bird says, 'But I'm a puppet,' so the kid says, 'Oh, don't worry. I'll tell it slowly.'" *Later on, when Jack is accused of writing a bad word about Greg the Bunny on the bathroom wall, he says, "Like covering up Oscar's mob ties. Come on. We all know who controls sanitation from fifth avenue to Sesame Street." *In another scene, Warren and Greg are sitting at a table in a cafeteria. Warren gossips about how Cookie Monster (or "that second-rate PBS hack" as he calls him) doesn't really eat all of the cookies (some of which fall out of his mouth). "First sign of bulimia," adds Greg. *Later on, Dottie says, "I've heard that Ernie and Bert are really straight." None of the others believe it. Dottie Heat *At the beginning, Greg the Bunny and Jimmy are coming back from lunch and Greg says, "Come on. They'd never fire Oscar." Jimmy replies, "No, I read all about it. His shrink put him on Prozac. He stopped being a grouch." *In the middle of a card game, Junction Jack says, "You know who I heard had to sell his house?" Count Blah asked, "Who, Blah?" and Jack replies "Snuffleupagus." Warren sputtered and says, "Snuffy? Come on, he's loaded." Jack says, "All went up his nose," and snorts. *When Greg the Bunny asks if Dottie's friendship song is going to be the coolest, Gil replies, "Oh yeah, it's going to make the rainbow song look like a steaming pile of dung." Greg Gets Puppish *Gil says that the "Puppets Revolution, as suggested by Greg, will have streets occupied by puppets, saying, "It's the Fozzie Bear verdict all over again." Surprise *Jimmy tries to impress TV Guide reporter Laura Carlson by saying he loves the article she wrote about Elmo battling depression called "Tickle Me Elmo - The Day the Laughter Died." Laura thanks him and wishes that she can say that Elmo is doing better. *After Warren claims that Count Blah had ripped off the Count's act, Count Blah says that the Count stole his bit from him ("I'm from Romania! He's from New Jersey!"), and he adds that he saw the Count in the hospital with "one, two, three! Three gerbils!" ''Warren the Ape'' *In third episode "Crash Course" Warren gives a teaching presentation to a sixth grade class. During the question and answer session, one boy asks Warren if it is true that he got arrested for smoking crack with Fozzie Bear. Warren denies it by saying the boy shouldn't read what the press says. * In the fifth episode "Gay Ape," Warren meets Perez Hilton, celebrity blogger, and compliments him on a written piece on Oscar the Grouch. Hilton agrees, "Nasty drug problem," and Warren replies, "There's a reason he is homeless." In addition, Warren's gay neighbors Mark and Merkle are similar in design to Ernie and Bert. Connections *Brad Abrell puppeteered various roles *Alice Dinnean puppeteered various roles on Warren the Ape *Artie Esposito puppeteered various roles on Warren the Ape *Corey Feldman guest starred as himself in the FOX episode "Jimmy Drives Gil Crazy" and in the Warren the Ape episode "Bad Po-Fo" *Thomas Fountain puppeteered various roles on the FOX series *Seth Green played Jimmy Bender on the FOX series and himself in the IFC projects and Warren the Ape *Bob Gunton played Junction Jack *Julie Hagerty played Sandy Bender *Donna Kimball puppeteered various roles *Drew Massey played Count Blah on the FOX series, and others *Paul McGinnis played Elephant Man on the FOX series and others *Alison Mork puppeteered various roles *James Murray played Susan Monster and Rochester Rabbit *Nancy O'Dell appeared in the Warren the Ape episode "Gay Ape" *Jeff Ross appeared on Greg the Bunny *Sarah Silverman played Alison Kaiser and appeared in the Warren the Ape episode "Black Lotus" *Allan Trautman puppeteered various roles *Mark Bryan Wilson puppeteered various roles *Victor Yerrid played Tardy Turtle, Cranky the cameraman, and cameo as a Harvard graduate in the opening theme; a card dealer in the 2005 special Fur on the Asphalt: The Greg the Bunny Reunion Show; and puppeteering and various cameos in the 2005-2006 series __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions